


Один вечер Шерлока и Ирэн

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case-PVP, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Тут два драббла о Шерлоке и Ирэн. Тайминг в середине третьего сезона, между первой и второй серией. Первый это просто ни к чему не обязывающий флафф, а второй - энца с параллельным решением загадок. Второй прямиком продолжает первый, поэтому они под одной обложкой.





	1. Семейные дела

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявки Crazycoyote

Шерлок очнулся от изучения разгадки, которая пришла пару секунд назад, и обнаружил, что на него смотрит Ирэн Адлер. Она сидела в кресле напротив, одетая в свой собственный халат, и, судя по позе, уже давно терпеливо ждала. Заметив, что Шерлок снова может воспринимать окружающий мир, Ирэн слегка улыбнулась. Он еще раз окинул ее взглядом и с самым непроницаемым видом уставился ей в глаза. Она продолжала улыбаться и молчать, а Шерлок медленно понимал, что ему очень не хватало этой ее улыбки и ее молчания. И где она пропадала так долго, черт побери?  
— Тебя не было два месяца и четыре дня, — сказал Шерлок совсем не то, что собирался, и взял со стола телефон, быстро набирая сообщение Лестрейду.  
Ирэн кивнула и встала с кресла, подойдя к нему и глядя на него сверху вниз, перед этим с любопытством покосившись на его телефон, который уже отправился обратно на стол.  
— Пара семейных дел. Давно надо было их решить. Ты раскрыл дело?  
— Да, — кивнул Шерлок, все еще глядя ей в глаза, а потом вдруг притянул ее к себе за руку, усаживая на колени, и продолжил молча на нее смотреть.  
Вообще-то, пока она два месяца не отвечала по обычным каналам связи, Шерлок думал о том, куда она могла деться, и еще он думал, что она и раньше исчезала, но никогда так надолго, даже когда «умерла». А потом пришла та самая, очень важная мысль, и еще одна, тоже важная. Они сплетались в его Чертогах в какое-то причудливое макраме под потолком, и от них никак не выходило избавиться. Они оставались там, даже пока Шерлок работал над делом. А сейчас обе они обрели голос, и их очень нужно было озвучить. Просто, чтобы о них думал кто-нибудь еще. Может быть, тогда они не будут такими шумными?  
— Ирэн, — начал было он, но осекся. Ему пришло в голову, что ей может не понравиться его идея, и тогда случится непоправимое. Никто не умрет, но…  
— Да?  
Она смотрела на него внимательно и только когда она удивленно вздохнула, Шерлок обнаружил, что невольно прижал ее еще крепче к себе, пытаясь отстраниться от неуместных эмоций. Обычно это помогало, а сейчас не очень.  
— Если бы я решал твои семейные дела вместе с тобой, тебе бы не пришлось исчезать из поля моего зрения на два месяца, — ровно сказал Шерлок, снова не совсем то, что хотел сказать. Почему это всегда так сложно?  
Ирэн медленно моргнула и молча уставилась на него так, будто впервые увидела. Шерлок тоже молчал, старательно не замечая неприятного вкуса паники во рту. Он отвернулся от нее и стал смотреть на угол дивана, так было проще — диван не удивляется и не думает о том, чтобы сбежать через форточку. Дивные ощущения так захватили его, что Шерлок даже вздрогнул, когда почувствовал мягкое прикосновение у себя на щеке. Легкие пальцы осторожно погладили скулу, очертили линию челюсти и бережно заправили прядь волос за ухо. Паника сделалась чуть переносимее, и Шерлок снова смог посмотреть на Ирэн, наткнулся на ее неожиданно серьезный взгляд и тут же опустил глаза, теперь рассматривая ворот ее халата. Она потянулась к нему, рукой обвивая его за плечи.  
— Я тоже скучала, — ощутил он горячее дыхание возле уха. Потом Ирэн чуть отстранилась и, ехидно улыбнувшись, сообщила: — И ты же понимаешь, что в таком случае я тоже хочу решать твои семейные дела вместе с тобой.  
Облегчение оказалось столь сильным, что Шерлок не удержал шумного вздоха, и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— М. Да?  
—Да, — Ирэн кровожадно прищурилась и заявила, азартно загоревшись глазами: — Ты же шафер у Джона на свадьбе, верно? Я помогу тебе составить речь!  
Шерлок опять застыл, но теперь уставился прямо на нее. Ирэн тоже на него уставилась, с удовольствием улыбаясь.  
— Поможешь, — согласился Шерлок и вдруг резко встал с кресла, подхватив ее на руки. — Я… это было бы крайне уместно. Но через полчаса. Или даже через час.


	2. Постельная болтовня

— Так, что там за дело было? — с любопытством спросила Ирэн, когда Шерлок аккуратно сгрузил ее на кровать и сел рядом, притянув ее к себе за плечи.  
— Ммм… — подробно объяснил он, с тихим вздохом целуя ее в шею под ухом.  
Ирэн невольно запрокинула голову и тоже тихо выдохнула, потому что Шерлок вместо ответа продолжил медленно целовать ее шею, спускаясь к основанию ключицы, где, как он помнил, было особенно чувствительное место.  
— Ну правда, мне любопытно, — севшим голосом произнесла Ирэн, проводя ладонью по его затылку и шее вниз, до ворота рубашки, и принимаясь расстегивать пуговицы.  
Шерлок поднял на нее глаза и с очень довольным видом оглядел ее лицо, потом одним движением распустил пояс ее халата и опрокинул ее на кровать, нависнув сверху. Ирэн тихо охнула от неожиданности и весело фыркнула, сложив обе ладони у него на затылке.  
— Не расскажешь? — Ирэн ехидно прищурилась, оценивающе разглядывая Шерлока снизу вверх.  
Шерлок молча отстранился, быстро избавился от рубашки и брюк, а потом снова наклонился над Ирэн и прижался лбом к ее лбу.  
— Девушку нашли мертвой в запертой изнутри комнате, — шепотом сказал он, пристально глядя Ирэн в глаза. — Рядом с телом была кровь и положительный тест на беременность.  
— Если это было самоубийство, то я ее понимаю, — иронично заметила Ирэн.  
Шерлок ехидно фыркнул и приподнялся на локте, с любопытством разглядывая ее.  
— Это было убийство. Хотя твое заявление весьма занимательно.  
Ирэн заинтересованно вскинула брови.  
— Вот как? Убийство?  
— Угум, — Шерлок отвлекся от созерцания Ирэн и деловито стянул бретельку бюстгалтера с ее плеча, наклоняясь к нему и осторожно прикусывая кожу там, где остался узкий след. Ирэн неровно выдохнула, стискивая его плечи и невольно подаваясь к нему. Шерлок довольно вздохнул и провел языком по чувствительной коже у нее возле ключицы.  
— Расскажи, — твердо шепнула она и вдруг укусила его за ухо, порывисто обняв его за талию.  
— М! — возмутился Шерлок, когда она его укусила, но тут же весело фыркнул, приподнявшись над нею и испытующе уставясь на нее. — Жертва — Маргарита МакМартен. Когда ее нашли, она сидела за столом, откинувшись на спинку стула. На полу возле стула валялся использованный положительный тест на беременность, испачканный в ее крови. На столе также была перекись водорода и вата.  
Закончив свою речь, он наклонился к Ирэн и дотронулся кончиком языка до яремной ямки, а потом осторожно прикусил там кожу, сразу же целуя. Больше он ей ничего говорить не собирался, искренне полагая, что сказал достаточно. Ему хотелось целовать ее дальше и чувствовать ее всю целиком своей здесь и сейчас.  
И она тоже хотела, Шерлок видел. Притянув ее к себе, он расстегнул и снял с нее бюстгалтер, тут же отбросив его в сторону. Теперь она оставалась почти полностью обнаженной, и это была совсем не та нагота «боевого наряда», которую она показала ему однажды. Шерлок знал, что Ирэн сделала так нарочно. Если бы она не хотела ему ничего не рассказывать о себе, она бы и не рассказала. А так, как сейчас…  
Шерлок прижался губами к ее шее, носом уткнувшись прямо в волосы. Еле уловимый сейчас запах дешевого гостиничного шампуня. Ладонь скользнула по ее груди и животу. Уже почти не заметно, но точно — Ирэн носила джинсы и брюки очень долгое время. Одежда для путешествий, ездила налегке, но недалеко, просто куда-то, где не собиралась задерживаться и не хотела, чтобы ее заметили.  
И еще. Он спустился губами до ее плеча и обвел кончиком языка уже почти сошедший синяк. След от пальцев.  
— Расскажешь потом, кто хватал тебя за руки, — вполголоса сообщил он, снова прервавшись. Он хотел было ее поцеловать, но Ирэн его опередила, обхватив его бедрами и зарывшись лицом ему в изгиб шеи. Шерлок тихо охнул, почувствовав ее горячее дыхание и осторожное прикосновение сухих губ. Слишком осторожное. Ирэн, словно ответив на его мысли, провела ногтями по его спине и резко, даже жестко укусила его в шею.  
— А ты мне расскажешь, как ее убили, — ехидно прошептала она ему на ухо, пока Шерлок пытался восстановить дыхание.  
— Нет! — ответил он сдавленным тоном, потому что Ирэн снова укусила его именно в ту точку у него на плече, в какую ему больше всего хотелось. — Я дал тебе… все данные.  
— Ах так!  
Ирэн, решительно фыркнув, снова прикусила кожу у него под ухом, продолжая целовать его, ласкать и гладить ладонями, и медленно, но твердо толкала в сторону, пока не уложила его на спину, с видом победителя устроившись сверху. Шерлок нисколько не возражал, тихо и неровно вздыхая от ее прикосновений и слушаясь ее рук. Она была здесь и сейчас такой, какой он больше всего любил ее видеть, слышать, ощущать. Ее пальцы, губы, горячее дыхание. Запах и вкус ее кожи. Ритм бьющегося пульса. Доверие, с которым она снова без слов рассказывала о себе что-то.  
— Тогда… — севшим голосом произнесла она, пристально глядя на него сверху вниз. Шерлок с удовольствием пронаблюдал, как потемнели ее глаза от расширившихся зрачков. — Тогда ты тоже… сам…  
Шерлок тихо рассмеялся, мысленно удивившись, каким хриплым и глухим получился смех.  
— Ладно.  
Легкая улыбка заиграла у Ирэн на губах, когда Шерлок засмеялся. Ей явно нравилась телесная реакция Шерлока. Она все еще была очень нежной и неторопливой, аккуратно устроившись у Шерлока на бедрах, а Шерлок молча смотрел на нее, медленно отвечая на поцелуи, и тоже пока не собирался никуда спешить.  
— Макмартены богатая шотландская семья, — между поцелуями сообщила Ирэн. — Но, кажется, у них оставалась единственная наследница.  
Шерлок довольно вздохнул.  
— Мгм.  
— Значит, убийца или заказчик убийства — тот, кому выгодно. Следующий наследник. И это скучно. Вопрос в том, как ее убили.  
Шерлок снова довольно вздохнул и приподнялся к ней, обняв ее и зарывшись лицом ей в волосы. Он бы ни за что не признался вслух, что ему очень нравится, когда она размышляет и делает это куда быстрее среднестатистического человека. Как Шерлок иногда устает от этих среднестатистических...  
В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд Ирэн снова слегка улыбнулась и подвинулась ему навстречу, давая ему войти в себя. Оба судорожно выдохнули в унисон, а Ирэн крепче вцепилась Шерлоку в плечи.  
— Д-да… — прошептала она, поймав его губы своими и сразу же прерывая поцелуй, выгибаясь, чтобы насадить себя на него еще глубже, так что Шерлоку стало видно только ее запрокинутый подбородок.  
— Усложняет… задачу… да? — ехидно спросил Шерлок, притягивая ее к себе и стараясь найти ритм, в котором еще можно думать.  
Ирэн вместо ответа тихо застонала и прижалась к нему, обхватив его бедрами еще теснее и уронив голову ему на плечо.  
— Теперь… твоя… очередь.  
Шерлок подавил стон, стараясь удерживать сознание ясным. Задача действительно была несложной. Прикрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на Ирэн и на всем, что успел узнать о ней.  
Однажды он поругался с Майкрофтом по телефону, а она сказала, что понимает Шерлока. Тогда в Стокгольме стоял на удивление солнечный день, Ирэн обнимала его, иронично улыбаясь, пока Шерлок говорил с братом, и солнце играло в ее волосах, а кожа на плечах под легким платьем покрывалась зябкими пупырышками из-за холодного ветра. Шерлоку тоже очень хотелось ее обнять тогда и расспросить подробнее, но им обоим что-то мешало быть полностью откровенным. Сейчас все иначе. Она все еще обнимает его, а он обнимает ее, и ее кожа горячая и влажная, и Шерлок видит, что Ирэн полностью открывается ему. Еще бы посмотреть на ее лицо. Оно совсем другое сейчас…  
Не отвлекаться.  
— У тебя… остался брат, — с трудом проговорил Шерлок и, не удержавшись, застонал в голос. Двигаться в умеренном ритме становилось все трудней, и Шерлок ускорился, хотя туман перед глазами сгустился, а мысли заскакали бешеными белками. Мозг бунтовал и требовал перестать думать. Потому Шерлок сделал еще одно усилие и сформулировал простой вывод:  
— Ты… никогда не… говорила, почему ушла из дома… Ты… разбиралась… с оставшейся… родней. Не знаю, как. Нет… данных.  
— Д-да, — подтвердила Ирэн к великому облегчению Шерлока.  
— Яд, — коротко добавила она, послушно подаваясь под его напором, и прогибалась навстречу ему, вжимаясь в него, будто собираясь сделаться единым целом. — Это… был яд. Тест среагировал… на кровь… но… не на… уровень ХГЧ… в ней. Не знаю… какой... яд.  
Шерлок с рычанием впился зубами ей в плечо, толкаясь еще резче. Туман в глазах сделался белым, пошел точками, будто рассыпавшаяся мозаика. Правильный ответ Ирэн вызвал какой-то мощный эмоциональный отклик, который он пока не смог осознать и ему даже не хотелось его осознавать. Ирэн вскрикнула в ответ, громко, не сдерживаясь, и он кончил с низким длинным стоном, а потом провел кончиками пальцев по ее спине, внимательно наблюдая, как меняется ее лицо, как она вздрагивает и тоже кончает, тихо всхлипнув и закрыв глаза.  
Они вытянулись на смятом покрывале, обнявшись и медленно успокаивая дыхание. Шерлок прижался влажным лбом к ее виску и прошептал ей на ухо:  
—Индикаторное вещество в тестах — это гибридная молекула, составленная из двух частей. В присутствии вещества, которое реагирует с одной из них, молекула расщепляется. Одна половина это антитела к ХГЧ, которые реагируют только на этот гормон.  
Ирэн молча слушала его, а когда он сделал паузу, повернулась к нему, с любопытством вскинув брови.  
— А вторая половина?  
— Обычно это коллоидное золото, — коротко пояснил Шерлок и выжидательно уставился на Ирэн.  
К его удовольствию Ирэн сосредоточенно нахмурилась, неуверенно сообщив:  
— Кажется, с цианистым калием золото реагирует… Да?  
— С любыми цианидами, — охотно кивнул Шерлок и лениво дотянулся губами до ее лица, кажется, в итоге поцеловав ее в лоб.  
— То есть она просто порезалась?  
— Да, открывала ножницами упаковку с тестом, порезалась, испортила кровью тест… Но тем же утром она съела приготовленный кузеном-поваром торт. Концентрация отравляющего вещества была такова, что подействовало оно только через два часа.  
— Понятно.  
Ирэн покойно вздохнула, устраиваясь поудобнее в его руках.  
— Ты тоже был прав. У меня действительно остался сводный брат. Убегала я в свое время, потому что Мишель вел себя гораздо хуже, чем я, но умудрялся убеждать отчима — своего родного отца, — что все совсем наоборот. Даже когда к нам явился констебль, чтобы забрать брата на допрос по делу о распространении наркотиков, отчим искренне уверял, что в если кто-то тут и мог распространять наркоту, то только я. Как только я доросла до совершеннолетия, я сразу же ушла.  
Шерлок молчал и хмурился, пока она говорила, и невольно прижал ее еще ближе к себе. Ирэн удивленно покосилась на него.  
— А ездила я на похороны мамы. Мишель, к сожалению, заметил меня, но зато теперь полиция заинтересовалась им куда серьезнее, — к концу своей речи Ирэн сделалась довольной, как сытая кошка, а Шерлок наоборот помрачнел еще сильнее.  
— В следующий раз, когда с тобой попытается вступить в коммуникацию какой-нибудь идиот, обращайся ко мне, — пробурчал он, уткнувшись в нее носом. — Нечего тебе с идиотами общаться.  
— Ладно. Мы же договорились… — смиренно ответила она и сразу же весело заявила: — А теперь давай сюда свою речь!


End file.
